just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Clearwater
Clearwater is a trading post and small settlement in the Pahranagat Valley region of the Nevada Wasteland. Background Clearwater was founded in early 2273 by ex-prospector Gareth Hudson and his family as a trading post serving the Great Basin Trade Route. Despite its clear potential Clearwater never grew beyond a tiny remote outpost as a result of repeated slaver and raider attacks. It wasn't helped by the fact that it was located in an known to be notoriously dangerous. In 2276, a Followers of the Apocalypse humanitarian aid team travelled to Clearwater from New Vegas to provide assistance. The team taught locals how to grow a range of crops using water from the nearby Upper Pahranagat Lake to irrigate. The Followers also showed the locals to farm Brahmin and Bighorners to supplement their crops. In 2277, the Followers and their armed guards helped to defend the town when the raider warlord Scourge led an assault against it. Scourge had planned to massacre the town's inhabitants to take their crops and land. But after an intense gunfight the Followers were able to drive the raiders off killing Scourge and several other raiders in the process. The locals immediately idolized the Followers for their crucial role in defending the town and vowed to support them in any way possible. In recognition of their selfless bravery the locals voted to build the Followers a safehouse in town so that there agents would always have a safe place to stay whenever they were in the area. By 2287 Clearwater has fallen on hard times. A growing Caesar's Legion presence in large portions of the Nevada Wasteland has scared away all but the bravest caravaneers. In addition to this a rampant Gecko and Coyote infestation has caused major problems for the townsfolk driving away merchants and visitors. The creatures have also begun attacking and harrassing local livestock leading the locals to place a bounty on them. Layout Clearwater was built in a style resembling that of Wild West era frontier towns. The town is centered on the Stumbling Brahmin Saloon with a main street flanked by a small row of houses on the western side and the Clearwater General Store on the eastern side. At the northern end of town the main street arcs to the east to join the Great Basin Trade Route. In this fashion the residential area has grouped on the western side of the town with the merchant area and the caravan rest stop on the eastern side. The local farm plots and the Followers Safehouse are situated on the banks of the White River a short walk from the town. The farm plots are connected to the town by a rough dirt path that connects with the main street outside the Stumbling Brahmin Saloon. Buildings * Clearwater General Store * Stumbling Brahmin Saloon * Followers Safehouse * Hudson residence * Lawson residence * Evans residence Places of Interest * Clearwater Cemetery * Followers Monument Inhabitants * Gareth Hudson * Linda Hudson * Oliver Hudson * Jeremiah Lawson * Samuel Lawson * Thomas Evans * Nancy Evans * Helen Evans * Isabella Flores * Miguel Ruiz * Stephen Hayes * Mark Young * Robert Moore * Donna Wilson * Oscar (cat) * Tammy (cat) Trivia * Clearwater is an independent settlement responsible for governing itself and maintaining its own set of laws. It's extreme remoteness have made external attempts at governing the town difficult leading to locals proudly maintaining self-rule. ** As a result of this the town maintains a number of laws that are only enforceable in its limits such as a strict anti-slavery law and a citizenship law. It maintains the Clearwater Militia to defend itself from external and internal threats. * Clearwater houses one of the only known working pianos in the American Wasteland. It is kept in the Stumbling Brahmin Saloon where it is played to entertain guests. How it came to be in the saloon is a closely guarded secret. Category:Enigma24's Creations: Fallout Category:Fallout fanfiction Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Ode To My Darlings